The Christmas Spent in Limbo
by 2many2count447
Summary: When Booth is going to Pops home with Hannah for Christmas, and everyone has Christmas plans, Brennan does what she would always would do. She works. Is everything fine with Booth and Hannah? What will Brennan do when she learns how Hannah spent Christmas, and how she is handling his nightmares? What will Booth do when hearing what Brennan thinks about being alone on Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't quite understand the joy you find in Christmas when consider all of the negatives to celebrating the holiday."

"Ah! Christmas is here Bones! Don't be the Grinch!"

"That is the second time someone has called me that."

"God. You know what never mind."

"Alright. Oh there they are!"

"Hey look it's the squint squad!" Everyone laughs and takes their place around their table. They all order beers except for Cam who orders a glass of wine and Angela who gets a diet coke. The Founding Fathers is bustling with men and women who circle each other with skirting glances, like they are each others prey.

The glass doors at the front open and in walks an average height, blond, curly haired woman with a bag like mine strapped over her shoulder. A few men turn their heads in the direction of the door as she starts striding over to our table and then to Booth. He kisses her gently on the lips and they both smile devilishly. My stomach is now clenching with the dull ache spreading throughout my chest. I understand why people are prone to believing the heart is where your feelings stem from. Because this is almost unbearably painful. The next hour goes on without me. I fake a smile every once in a while to be conspicuous and it works. Barely following their conversation, I hear them talking about their Christmas plans because it is one day before Christmas. And on the Christmas Eve I hear that all of my friends will be vacationing with family. I have nowhere to be. With my father back in Maui like he should have been, and Russ on parole, I will be in limbo it seems. As people from our group begin to file out, I reach the end of my beer. I clear out of my daze and listen to Booth and Hannah rant about how fun their visit to Pops will be and his amazing grilled cheeses. I survey my surroundings and notice that only us three remain at our group table. And as they say their goodbyes due to having a plane to catch, and walk out the door, I see the glasses of my friends and family are the only things that remain, only to be cleared by a table clearer dressed as Santa Claus. My hand slaps the table paying my portion of the bill and I step outside and summon a taxi that I have sat in time and time again, long enough to know the cab's number is 5260. This time when I look at the restaurant behind me decorated with beautiful flickering lights, there is no one waiting for me. I allow the cabbie to drive the long way because of the holiday. I sit in silence and think back to the day that Booth and I decided to stay, and to Angela and I's conversation about our lives.

_ 'I'm the only one living the life they expected to live.'_

I realize that I was right in that instance. Because driving in a cab to work at 7:30 PM on Christmas Eve while the man I am attracted to is off with his girlfriend about to go on vacation, is exactly what I expected to live like. My Dad left and my brother is still on parole, and is to lazy to attempt to inform his officer that he would like to visit me for the holidays. The droplets on the window formed by the melted snow glimmer in various different colors, portraying the bright Christmas lights behind it. The tires slide on the slick, icy ground, and the wet brakes screech when the cab driver slams on the brakes. The car lurches forward throwing my head into the headrest in front of me. My mind flashes with Angela's spiteful words:

'_You are going to die loveless and alone." _

The driver apologizes and I forgive him, rubbing my forehead. There is something inside of me that crushes my heart. Even though I know it is just brain chemicals causing the aching feeling in my chest, my hand raises to my heart. I want to leave this city. I want to get away from all the metaphorical pain, but l can't leave them. Or him. It isn't logical to leave the people I care about, the people I'd give my life for on any given day. I feel as if everyone has left though. Again, not logical, but besides tonight, no one really gets together for a drink at the Founding Fathers. The center didn't hold, so here I metaphorically stand, still by Booth, but not seen by him, unless strictly necessary. But it's okay. My world is still right side up. I know he doesn't look at me the way he used to. Not that I can decipher precisely what that look means. I don't believe that you can show emotion through your eyes. Somehow he doesn't seem b the same to me. I will always be there for him, to protect him. Like I said, he is the one that needs protecting, not me. I have built my walls up higher and stronger than anyone could have imagined now. But somehow Booth has a wrecking ball that is capable of making them a pile of pebbles. He doesn't use his tool anymore though. It sits in the corner of his mind, slowly, metaphorically gathering dust.

I walk into the dark lab and flick on the bright light and stroll in the lighted hallway that display the bones of people unidentified. Used to the quietness, the emptiness of the lab when everyone is out celebrating, I buckle down and work.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by speedily. I identified 3 of the John Doe's in limbo. It was about 11 o'clock at night by the time I had arrived at the lab. I'd fallen asleep on the hard metal chair while using my arms as a pillow around 3 o'clock. I'd heard my phone beep incessantly, which became a makeshift alarm.

Christmas morning. I picked up my own coat, which I'd taken off last night, and my phone. Noticing the blinking light, I unlocked it and scrolled through the texts. One from my Dad, one from Hannah, two from Angela, one from Russ, and one from Cam. None from Booth. Opening my Father's message, I read the embedded text.

_'Merry Christmas, Honey. We should try to meet up for New Year's. How's your Christmas going? Off to another dig?'_

Quickly, I typed a response on the touchscreen display.

_'Merry Christmas, Dad. This year I have declined all I invitations to digs even though I received quite a few of them. I might go off to one at the start of the new year though, so I will have to wait to see on your request to meet up.'_

I began to stroll back to my office to complete the paperwork for the victims I identified when I tapped on the message from Russ.

_'Merry X-mas Tempe.'_

_'Merry Christmas. Tell the Amy and the girls that I wish them a good Christmas,'_ I replied.

Less than a minute later I got his response.

_'Will do. Talk to you later.'_

Walking into my office, I looked at the people who's messages I still hadn't looked at. I pressed on Cam's name and read her short message that said:

_'Happy Holidays!'_

Parroting her text I answered:

_'Happy Holidays.'_

I didn't believe that conversation would do continue much longer, so I proceeded to open Angela's texts.

_'Hey sweetie! I know you're against the whole Christmas cheer but right now I don't really care, so, MERRY XMAS! I started crying this morning just seeing presents so wish me luck with these dang hormones. Love you, sweetie.'_

And her next message:

_'BTW Hodgins wishes you a Merry Christmas too.'_

Chuckling at the Angela's hormones very evident in her message, I texted her back.

_'Merry Christmas, Ang. Tell Hodgins that too. Enjoy your presents! I hope you don't get overly emotional though. Love you too, Ang.'_

There was one last message left on my phone, waiting to be opened. I paused, not sure if I should just disregard the fact that it was from Hannah and just open it. My brain kept nagging me to just read the message, and in the end, the most logical thing to do won out. I sat on the couch in my office, put the files on my lap and then opened Hannah Burley's message.

It was a picture message. Opening the attachment, I see Hannah being held by Booth. They are standing, with Booth holding her from behind hugging her. His head is buried in her neck and his hands are on her hips. One of Hannah's hands is held by her neck, holding a brand new flower pendant made of diamonds that sparkle. It's on a chain that is clearly made of gold. She has a brought smile on her face and is looking directly at the camera. Happy. They look happy. I'm glad he is happy with her because he deserves it.

The caption for the photo says:

_'Look at the beautiful necklace Seeley got for me! I hope you're enjoying your x-mas Temperance!'_

I decided not to respond to this one while momentarily looking at the picture of the happy couple. I decided to go home and change my clothes from the previous day. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I had arrived home and realized I couldn't remember driving from the Jeffersonian.

After taking a shower, changing clothes, and eating some breakfast, I made my way back to the lab and got back to work on the paperwork and then back to limbo, where I identified 4 victims. Three girls and a boy. I contacted their parents and listen to their sobs over the static of the telephone. When I fished informing the families, I sat and recollected Booth's words from 6 years ago today, at Wung Foo's.

_"You just gave the best Christmas gift, anyone could get."_

I smiled at the thought of that day, realizing I gave that gift again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows! I keep forgetting to thank all of you! The chapter after this will come fairly soon, so, get ready. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Asleep. That's how Booth found me at the Jeffersonian on Boxing day. It was earlier than he would usually stroll into the building of stainless steel, and I felt a bit embarrassed that he had walked in before my subconscious mind woke me so I wouldn't get caught using the lab as a second home. My mental alarm had failed me, so instead I quickly apologized and stood. I noted the low temperature that the building was. It must have been below 50 degrees, and as a result, my fingers and toes had little feeling to them.

"Bones! Knew I'd find you here!" he exclaimed. Startled, I jumped up from the couch and smoothed down my hair.

"Booth! What are you doing here? You still have another day off! Where's Hannah?"

"Okay Bones! Just relax. Hannah and I came home early because Pops left to go back to the retirement place and I didn't think that spending another day with Jared was the best idea," he paused, "Seriously I was about to go crazy. He is just annoying."

"Okay. Well what brings you here on your day off? Shouldn't you be with Hannah?"

"Well I am not staying for long but I forgot to give you your gift. Why weren't you answering texts? Are you okay? I mean you look a little pale. And blue. You alright Bones?"

"Yes I am fine. I think I just had my phone on silent. That is why I could not reply."

" Oh. You must of had a pretty late night last night if you decided to come to work and then take a nap. Have fun on your Christmas?"

"I assume you could say that. It was quite productive, and that is always good. How about you? Hannah sent me a picture. You...," I stopped to carefully consider my next few words, "You must have enjoyed your vacation, I mean from how it looked. You seemed fairly content."

"Yeah. Yeah it was great. Hannah and Pops got along really well. And Jared liked her. Even Padme and Hannah hit it off! And guess what! Since we came back early, I get Parker today! This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever!"

"That's excellent Booth."

"Here's your gift. Sorry I can't stay but I got to go meet Rebecca so I can get Parker."

"Oh. Okay. I'll have to give you your gift later. Sorry, I don't have it with me."

"That's alright Bones. See you later. "

Feeling my head, I faltered slightly losing my balance. With my body so cold, I was feeling faint. I picked up a jacket from the coat rack in the front of my office. After putting it on, I carried Booth's gift to me over the box in the cabinet and safely tucked it in.

Four days later, I was driving to work, after finally deciding that rest in a proper bed for at least one night was in necessary to continue working bone storage. When I arrived, the building was not as desolate as it normally is at that time. Instead, there were techs running to and fro like mad men.

"Get ready for this one Dr. B!" Hodgins in on a step ladder, now halfway inside the metal tube with white gloves on his hands that are carrying tweezers and glass tubes.

"What's going on? Do we have a case? Why is the body already at the lab?"

"They found 'em in the air vent. Booth decided that they should just take the vent out and bring them here," his voice echoed through the metal chamber.

"I wish he hadn't done that! I would have liked to examine the crime scene!"

"Uh-oh. Booth is in trouble isn't he," he pops out of the vent and smiles goofily.

"Just tell me where they found the body Hodgins."

"He was in a repair shop for buses. I think someone didn't like the cost of the alignment they got," he chuckled.

"Is there an intern here?" I ask.

"Over here, Dr. Brennan," Arastoo calls from behind the vent.

"Alright. Arastoo, I would like you to collaborate with Dr. Hodgins and remove the remains from the ventilation system. Call me when you are finished. I am going to call Booth."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

Twenty minutes later, I had set up an appointment with Booth in my office to discuss the case, and Arastoo and Hodgins had removed the remains from the vent and brought it up to the forensic platform. I had set up the notes that Arastoo had given me neatly on my desk and went to do my own through examination. After a while, I had gathered that it was a man, approximately 40-50 years old, and about 200 pounds.

"Hey Bones. What'd you get from this slop?"

"This slop is a male approximately 40-50 years old. He was obese, so the heat from the ventilation melted all of the fats. Almost 200 pounds."

"Alright. Come to your office when your done, I'm going to be setting up my notes from some of the missing persons. We can get Angela to help work on missing persons. We can go from there."

"Okay, Booth. I'll be in in a minute," I respond. Stripping of my gloves, I write down information from observations, and went to give Angela the specifications so she could input them into the missing persons database. Then, I stride into my office and start to work with Booth.

**AN: So what do you think is going to happen when Booth and Brennan meet up? Get ready... Please review! It makes me write quicker...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry I took so long! This is a shorter chapter, but I had to write it a couple times. Hope you enjoy! Before you start reading, all I want to say is RIP Ralph Waite :(**

**Disclaimer: Ya. I don't own Bones. So... Ya.**

"So uh Bones, Max called you. I picked up but he said it was just a quick call," Booth tells me.

"Oh. What'd he say?" I ask him, keeping the conversation going since we'd been stuck in a deep silence since the beginning of the meeting.

"He just said he wanted to call to talk to you about New Year's Eve. We, uh, talked though."

"What did you talk about?" I ponder. What could those two possibly have to say to each other? They seem to only get along for my sake.

"Well, you know, like Christmas and what you did. What I did." Booth's face is almost st in a bragging expression. His shoulders are hunched and he rubs his hands together.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he fires back at me. Unable to tell if he is angry, I continue.

"Why were you talking about what I did? Why is that a topic of conversation?"

"Well, he thought you were going to spending Christmas with me, and I thought you would be spending it with him and Russ. So, he asked how your Christmas with Hannah and I was." Booth shifts his body so he is half laying on the couch, but his legs are swung off to the side.

"I didn't spend Christmas with either of you. How did you two come to that conclusion?"

"I don't know," he momentarily pauses. His brow then furrows and he tells me, "but he told me he was glad that when he told you spending Christmas alone means nobody loves you, that you didn't believe him." Booth's eyes looked clouded now. His brown eyes deepen in color. Darker than the blackest black.

"But I do," I murmur.

"What?" he shakes his head like he couldn't hear me. Or at least he didn't want to.

Choosing my words carefully, I state factually, "I do believe that spending Christmas alone means that nobody loves you."

"What! Why?" Booth throws himself up from his reclined position and sits tensely

"Christmas is a time of gathering and celebration with those you love. If you don't gather at that time then logically, you are alone. If I didn't believe that then I wouldn't have gone to the grave of the exterminator. She was alone on Christmas, if you remember."

"Closing his eyes, Booth says, 'So you think nobody loves you?"

"Yes, Booth. Have you been listening?" I watch his fingers grasp the pen he was holding very firmly and I see his knuckles turn white.

"So what did you do on Christmas?" he continues.

"I identified four limbo victims and finished some paperwork," I state clearly. Making sure no nostalgia is evident in my voice, I think back to the Christmas Eve spent at my apartment, with family. Because there is more than one kind of family. At least I hope there is.

"Bones you aren't could have spent Christmas and Hannah and me.

That would be considered rude. Anyways, I didn't want to intrude on such an important milestone... in your relationship."

He stands up from the couch and turns around towards me.

"What?" I ask him after his reaction to my words.

"I'll be right back," he says then strides toward the door. After him finally reaching the Jeffersonian's bathrooms, I stand. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the glass desk and stare at the papers strewn about. The words on the pages blur I stand still in my place.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! Thanks to all that have reviewed and thanks to all who gave me some constructive ****criticism and some ideas of where they hoped the story would go. KEEP GOING! IT HELPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to apologize all of the followers to this story! Somehow me posting a chapter on my Nexus turned into me deleting 3 chapters. And I have no clue how it happened. But, please read this chapter and enjoy!**

When I had waited half an hour for Booth to return, I stepped out of my office with the case file in my hand. Angela had given me the identity fifteen minutes ago, so I decided that venturing to find Both was the best option. Seconds later, I am face to face with Hannah Burley who has a huge smile on her face.

"Temperance! How are you?" she leans toward me and hugs me. She is quite cheery and bubbly. I never understood that behavior.

"I am fine. How are you? What are you doing here?" I ask. I plaster a fake smile across my face.

"Oh, I'm great! Seeley just called me and asked to go to lunch," she explains, "Would you like to-" she starts, interrupted by Booth rushing towards us.

"Hey, Bones, Hannah. Hannah and I are going to go to lunch, okay?" He says.

"Oh, Seeley I was just about to ask Temperance to join us, do you mind?"

"Um, I guess... Ya. Bones can come. We 're going to the diner. Meet us there?" He looks at me then turns away.

"Oh, no! I musn't intrude. Anyways, I don't have a car here, so I couldn't meet you anyways," I explain. Logic. That's how I can avoid watching them together. Logic.

"Bones, how did you get here if you-" he begins.

"Booth, before you two go I have to explains some new findings," I interject into his question. He doesn't need to know my transportation arrangements. He doesn't have to worry about me because I am fine. Alone.

"Well, alright. Hannah are you taking your car or are you coming with me?"

"Oh. I took a cab here so I am going with you. But, you know I'll just wait in the car while you two talk." She starts to walk away.

"Booth, what's wrong? Where have you been?" I ask when we step to the side and Hannah leaves.

"Nothing, just, what did you find?" He exhales on the last word. I believe Sweets told me that is a sign of exasperation, though I am unsure of what he is exasperated about.

I respond, "Hunter Jekyll, age 37, dental record confirms his identify."]

"Any relatives?" He asks me.

"No. Missing Persons says he was reported missing by his boss."

"Alright. That's a start. I'm going to go back to the Bureau after lunch. See you later, Bones."

Walking quickly, he is almost halfway out of the lab before I say, "Later, Booth," even though he already is gone.

After he leaves, I eat a salad with kale then I go to the Bone Room, snap on a pair of white latex gloves and begin to work.

When I find cause of death, it is four o'clock. I take my gloves off and walk to my office.

Booth's gift sits on the glass table. The box is long and slender. When I was younger, my mother used to put my gifts in different size boxes so I couldn't guess what was I them. I want this to be a surprise for him, so I follow my mother's example. I want him to be excited when he opens it. I stare at the uniform green and red wrapping paper and the gold bow I placed on top of the box yesterday. The paper is luminescent so only the minimal lighting of my dark office makes it shine and glow.

It is late, the clock hands past five, meaning that I am probably the only one here on a Friday night. I hear distant footsteps which alarms me, but they are most likely from the security guard, Hal. My hand sets in motion and I begin to write my paper on the remains of the Iroquoian man. A page and a half later, I feel the strange feeling of someone watching me. Momentarily, I look up to the door and see the empty lab of the Jeffersonian Institute. Then, I look over to the couch to see someone in a gray shirt lying face down. Startled, I jump up then slowly walk over to the man. His brown hair and muscular back are familiar. It is Booth, I realize. As I squat down next to him, I shake his shoulder lightly. Before I know it, he is on top of me, holding my throat.

"Booth! Booth! It's me! It's me." His eyes go from hard to relaxed and and his brow unfurls. His mouth changes from a line to open, sucking in as much air as he possibly can.

The rough palm of his hand falls from the base of my neck down to my hand. He pulls me up then says, "Bones. I'm sorry... I have to go. I should go." He starts to walk out the door when I grab his arm and spin him around so he is facing me.

"Booth, just wait. What, what just happened? Why are you here?"

"Hannah kicked me out for the night because I kept waking up screaming."

"But why are you here? How long were you lying there?"

"I don't know. I drove here then the last thing I remember was parking. Then... nothing."

"Okay. You aren't going anywhere, okay. You are coming with me."

"Bones," he hesitates. I get up close to him and cross my arms defensively.

"No! You're staying here, no exception. Come with me."

When he tries to object again, I grab him by the wrist, dragging into the secret entryway in the archives that Hodgins showed us. We walk past all the looming shelves and back to the Egyptian section. Once, Angela tells me how the be back here was impossible not to sleep well in. Hesitantly, I bring him around the corner and show him the beautiful, fluffy, gold bed. Knowing that we should not lie on the bed since it is an exact replica of King Tut's bed, but I tell him to lay down to lay down and he complies. As soon as his head hits the pillow, his eyes close and his breathing slows.

"Booth, I'll be right back, alright?"

"M'kay Bones," he mumbles. I walk out of the large room back to my office to gather my work. Picking up the files, I look over to the present on the desk, but tuck it away safely in my bag.

Slowly, I walk back to the Egyptian room with the files in hand. All of the sudden, I hear screaming. Booth. Immediately, I sprint to the bed and drop the folders. I see Booth, sweaty and thrashing around uncontrollably. I get up on the bed and hold him down as best as possible. He stops screaming, but he is still in a deep sleep. I sit cross-legged next to him then put my hand on his forehead. I feel the skin beneath my palm burning.

Again, he begins to shout, "No! Get down! No! No!" He weeps. Next thing I know, Booth has pulled me down next to him. Now, he is on top of me, shielding me from a threat that I can't see. He has all all of the signs of post-traumatic stress disorder. I have to stay here, help him relax. He must be horribly tired. Where the hell is Hannah in all of this? How can she go to a war zone and not realize that a man waking up screaming in the night is in pain?

I place the palm of my hand on his chest. I can feel his muscles relax, while he sinks back down next to me. I listen to him sob quietly behind me. His hand is snaked around my waist and his head is buried into the crook of my neck. Minutes pass, then hours go by. I check my watch sleepily and realize that it is past 10. Listening to Booth's even and steady breath, I fall asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Shout-Out to geraghtyvl for telling me about the upload mistake.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I realize it has taken me awhile to update this one. I'm sorry. I've really been concentrating on my other story, Eavesdropping. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though.**

It is early in the morning. My eyes are still shut but I am awake. In the night, Booth

and I migrated beneath the comforter, and now, the hard surface under my head is

Booth's well-defined chest. His arms are wrapped loosely around me with his hands on my waist and my shoulder. I look up to his face and see a small smile playing across it. We shouldn't be doing this because Booth is with Hannah! Reluctantly, I tap Booth's other shoulder to wake him. In a mere matter of seconds, Booth is on top of me, and he says to me, "Morning," then gently pecks me on the lips. a content feeling spreads through me, then a sad and a tad guilty feeling. Even though I know the whole time, he hasn't opened his eyes, I know that I have to stop him from going further. But he keeps his forehead against mine, and I keep mine against his. I realize that he doesn't understand that it is me, and it is not Hannah he is on top of.

"Booth...?" I whisper softly. His groggily open, finally noticing that I'm not who he thought I was, he rolls off me to the side of the bed as far as he can.

Clearing his throat, he apologizes, "Sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to-" Quickly, I sit up.

"Booth, it's okay. You thought I was Hannah. It was an accident due to limited function of the brain during the process of regaining consciousness. Purely, " I pause," Purely accidental. "

"Yeah," he confirms, "Uh, sorry I kissed you."

"Booth! Were you even listening to me?" I smile at him lightly and chuckle. I think my acting skills have improved.

We left the bed together around 5 minutes of pure uncomfortable silence. The sound only made in twenty minutes was the sound of our feet hitting the cold, hard concrete, echoing throughout the entire archives. I break the everlasting silence unwillingly, but I feel like Booth and I have a few things into discuss. I am now realizing what an awkward silence is, so I open my mouth to speak and make conversation so we can talk about the situation we are in. Before I even can speak, Booth speaks to me.

"Bones. Why were you here so late? What is up with you?"

"Booth, I am hardly the problem here. And even if I were, your problem takes precedent over my minor issue," I retort. "Booth. You are having night terrors! I know it must be difficult for you to speak about but, what are they about?"

"It really is nothing. I mean, it has happened before. It is common for people after going into war to have nightmares. So how I about I have a few sessions with Sweets and we can forget that last night ever happened."

"I guess seeing Sweets is a start. Booth, you can't just let Hannah kick you out of your own apartment. If you ever need a place to sleep though, my apartment is always open for you to stay at if you need."

"Thanks, Bones." He leaves, and I watch until the automatic doors slide closed.

It had been a few days since Booth and I had seen each other. Sweets told me he had seen Booth about the nightmares, which had made me feel more relaxed about the situation. Things felt as if they had returned back to normal. That was until Booth showed up at my door, soaked from the rain, at midnight.

**AN: So. What do you think? What do you think happens next? Tell me what you think of the story in the reviews! They are motivation to write :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! So after a short hiatus, I'm back! Sorry that it's was such a long time. Flashback time! Get ready...**

I stood stunned in the doorway, staring at Booth who stood unmoving, in the hallway. I watched him in the dim light of the hallway. I watched and waited for him to move. But he didn't. He just stood there, as the water droplets slowly dripped down his features. There was snow on top of his head, slowly melting and forming into slush. Realizing I was staring, and that it was fairly obvious that I was staring, I quickly moved to get a towel. Booth took a step in, and the silence was breached by him first.

"We need to speak. We really, really need to speak."

"Why? What is going on? There is a blizzard going on out there, you really shouldn't be driving. Also, there is an increased chance of car crashes during blizzards at night in comparison to blizzards during the day. Visibility is limited. You really shouldn't have driven over."

"Well that's interesting Bones but I didn't drive. I walked."

"What!? What were you-"

"I didn't think Bones I just walked the only place that I knew to go."

"Booth, you live across town! You have to be more careful than that!" I scolded while trying to dry him off with the white towel. I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach his head.

"You are a mess. Hold on, I'm going to get you a change of clothes."

In my closet, I kept a few of Booth's suits, normal clothes, and shoes for when we used to pull all night paperwork sessions. I hadn't had to pull them out for some time now.

Booth who had followed me to bedroom door, stopped, not willing to enter it for some reason.

"You kept those clothes all this time Bones?"

"Of course. Why would I throw them away?" I reasoned, not looking up at him. I pulled a Philadelphia Flyers t-shirt, boxers, jeans, and a pair of socks out of the closet, turning to hand them to him, but he was no longer in the doorway. Confused, I walked out to the living room and caught him looking at my wall of pictures. Many of them had him in them, but the majority of them had pictures of Russ, my father, and me. They were more recent than the rest. I also had pictures of the Christmas when I got the conjugal trailer for my father and Russ.

**_Three years ago..._**

_I'd invited Booth in over the phone, and with a flash of his badge, he and Parker stepped in._

_"Booth! Is this your son? I've heard a lot about him from Tempe," my father said._

_"Hi Mr. Brennan! I'm Parker! Merry Christmas! Do you like the color orange? You must really like it to be wearing only orange." Parker exclaimed._

_"Ha! You can call me Max, kid. And yes, I do, to your orange question. Though, orange is the only color I ever wear these days. "_

_Parker's nose wrinkles in confusion, but he doesn't ask why Max only wears orange. Instead, he says, "Okay Max. Nice to meet you." Parker's small hand extends out for a handshake, and Max accepts, pretending that he is hurt from his strong grip. Parker ends up explaining the importance of a firm handshake, ending his explanation with an "amphropoplogically speaking." I chuckle at his mistake and correct him. Max looks up at Booth and winks and nods his head at me._

_"Your quite smart. I was a teacher once. You would have been at the top of my class. I taught science. Do you like science?"_

_"Only when Dr. Bones teaches me stuff. But I hate my science teacher. He's mean and we never get to blow up things."_

_"Parker, what did I tell you about use the word hate?"_

_"Sorry Dad. I don't hate him. I just don't like him."_

_"Tell you what, one day, I'll teach you how to make a bottle of soda explode! What do you think about that?"_

_"Cool! Dad, can I please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaassee explode soda with Max?"_

_Booth looked towards me. Parker doesn't realize that Max is in jail, and that he might never get out._

_"We'll see Parker. Hey, you see those girls over there," Booth points out, "They are Max's grandchildren. I bet if you went over there, they'd have some awesome games to play."_

_"Cool! Thanks Dad! Nice to meet you Max. Merry Christmas Dr. Bones!" Parker runs of to meet the girls, and immediately, the girls laughter fills the room. Parker does have the Booth charm._

_As the night went on, conversation grew, we watched the girls open some small presents, and I'd handed my gift to Booth. He opened the package carefully, pulling out a box. He opened the box only to find another box. This box was much smaller in comparison to the large box I'd originally. Opening the smaller box, his eyes opened wide and his mouth formed an 'o' shape._

_"Is this... Is this. A puck. From the 1975 Philadelphia Flyers Stanley Cup final? Are you joking? Holy... Oh my god. Bones you are amazing! Thank you!" He babbles, flipping the puck over and over in his hand. Suddenly, he yanks me up and hugs me, holding my arms to my sides. _

_"Wow okay. Somebody's happy."_

_"I owe you one. I do."_

_"Of course you don't! You gave me a Christmas gift."_

_Booth grins, and looks at me for a long time. This was the best Christmas in a long time. A long, long, long time._

**_Present day..._**

My most recent Christmas in comparison to the Christmas three years ago? It suffers in comparison.

"Hey Bones. I'm going to go change. But, we still need to you know... Talk?"

"Oh ya. Of course." I sit on the couch and wait for him to finish changing. It's taking forever.

**AN: It's a cliffhanger. I know. I'm horrible. I would like to know what you hope to see in this, and if this should be a short fic or a longer one. You tell me. Reviewing makes me happy. Happy me writes a lot. Writing cause new chapters. New chapters causes you to be happy. I think you want to be happy. Therefore, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

TO MY READERS-

I have not updated in more than a year, and I have an opportunity to update one of my stories. However, I don't know which one you all would prefer. So, I will let you choose. I will either update and _finish_ Eavesdropping or The Christmas Spent In Limbo. It's up to you. Leave your choice in the reviews.

Happy Holidays, everybody.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: As Promised**

Nervously, I spun my ring around my middle finger. The dolphins shined in the dim light in my apartment. This was unbearable. How long could it possibly take for one man to put on new clothes? Growing impatient, I walk over to my bedroom and move to my book case. Facing the long rows of hardcover books stacked neatly, I stare blankly up at the ceiling with my arms crossed. I stand there for an eternity. My eyes are closed and I listen to Booth's deep voice faintly talking, hushed but tense.

Hearing the squeaky hinges screech and the door swing open, I roll my neck and peek around the corner to look at Booth, standing in the light of the doorway. He is looking at his phone, which is in his hand gripped tightly. His whole body was tense under his Flyer's shirt. His dark brown eyes are rimmed in red and his hair is dark and wet from the cold snow. Is this classified as spying?

Probably.

Stepping out of my room, I nervously cross my arms in front of my chest and tentatively take a few step toward him.

"Booth?" my voice shakily utters. He slowly looks up from his phone, his eyes displaying some type of emotion I've seen before on others, but am unable to identify on him. He shuts off his phone screen, his eyes now following his hand to his pocket where he puts his phone.

Not looking up, he starts, "Bones…"

"What?" my voice cracks. Now more nervous than before, I stare at my feet. Panicking, I think about his face. One time I had had a session with Sweets in which he told me about facial expressions. After that, I had placed each emotion he had told me about with ones that Booth had made at me. Quickly, I go over each facial expression Booth had already given me that night. Each one displayed some type of pity. When I had handed him his clothes? Pity. When I opened the door for him, when he said we need to talk? I only saw pity. I hate pity. "Booth. What. Is it?" I ordered.

Starting to pick up some of his things, he whispers, "I need to speak with you… about… our partnership." He hides his eyes from me. "Effective in two weeks, I will be severing our partnership."\

**Author Note: Next chapter should be up soon. Review for me. I am a little rusty and had forgotten some of this plot so tell me what you think.**


End file.
